


Trapped

by ranunculae_the_flower_child



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Albino Human Gil Marvedre, Asexual Aromantic Odin Arrow, Claustrophobia, Domestic, Everyone is older, Fluff, Gil is a human too, Hipster Nevy Nervine, Humor, Possibly Angst?, demons are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranunculae_the_flower_child/pseuds/ranunculae_the_flower_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Ava's Demon board the cramped elevator only to find it gets stuck mid-ride. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Ava Ire was not a morning person. So when she was forced to get up at 7 AM on a Saturday to make a job interview on time, she was anything but happy.

Ava grudgingly pushed herself out of her warm bed after listening to her alarm go off for a few minutes. Her vision was obscured by her askew hair and her clothes were disheveled from sleep. She slammed the button that turns off her alarm with her hand and scowled at it. With a sigh she brushed her hair out of the way and proceeded with her morning routine. She ate breakfast- cereal, nothing too fancy-, brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She didn't bother doing anything more in fear that she would be late. Within minutes after her alarm went off, Ava was out the door. She was wearing her red sundress that she adored and had had for years, and black flats. A strand of her hair was pinned by a barrette and her bag was thrown haphazardly over her shoulder. She started down the hall, brushing her dress off nervously as she did so. 

The apartment building Ava lived in was on the poor side with multiple floors and in desperate need of repairs. Paint was chipping off on almost every wall, some of the doors hung on broken or almost broken hinges, and many residents had complained about numerous pest problems. Ava hated this building but it was the only thing she could afford right now. She had been to dozens of job interviews in the past few months without a single bite. She needed to get this job or else she was going to be evicted from her apartment. 

Ava mumbled out her plans for the day to herself as she walked down the hall, making sure everything was in order. She had been stressing about this job interview for quite some time and she didn't want there to be any mistakes. She kept her head down as she walked, like always, and because of this she failed to notice the open door in her path.

Ava hit the door with a loud bang and stumbled backwards before falling down. She rubbed her now sore nose and looked up to see what she ran into. 

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry!" said a girl Ava recognized. She had dark skin and blue hair spilling out of a beanie. She had on a crop top and high waisted shorts with flowers on them. Her lower arms and legs were covered in vitiligo spots with heart tattoos incorporated among them. She had a blue stud nose piercing, and her ears were pierced three times. She was beautiful and sweet looking, like someone who cared for everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ava said as Nevy helped her up. Nevy had a worried look on her face.

"Okay... So, can I ask where you're heading off too~?"Nevy asked with a smile. She looked Ava over to make sure she wasn't hurt. 

"Oh, I'm off to job interview. I don't know why it had to be this early in the morning, but apparently it is. Anyway, I have to go now if I don't want to be late." 

"Alright, I'll see you later~ I was just on my way to get some coffee to take to Gil. He's been studying for his med school final and I thought he would like some. But that can wait a few minutes. Can I walk you to the lobby door~?" 

"Oh, sure, that's really sweet of you...” Ava said shyly, looking down at her feet.

Nevy smiled and took her hand. Not in a romantic way, but in a sweet, caring way friends do. Nevy and Ava had known each other since Ava moved in about a year ago. They weren't best of friends, but whenever they saw each other they took a few minutes to talk if they had any. Ava liked Nevy, looked up to her even. She was always so confident and nice to everyone. She wanted to be as nice as Nevy was, or to be as pretty as she was. She would be fine with either of them but preferred both. Yet she knew that she wouldn't be considered either of those things, so she just kept it to herself.

Nevy pushed the down button for the elevator as they arrived at it. A group of people had formed by it, waiting to get on. One was a tall guy with light skin and a beard. Not the long kind of beard that you see on pirates, but the short kind that was close to his face. He was wearing a dark flannel shirt and jeans, and had his arms crossed across his chest impatiently. His eyes were dark purple and filled with boredom, and his hair was dark and short like his beard. And he had a chain with a red ring on it that glinted in the dingy overhead light.

Another one was a boy Ava recognized as Gil, the person Nevy was always talking about. His hair was white, his skin was so pale it seemed to lack pigmentation, and his eyes were pale blue. He was wearing a blue v-neck shirt and knee-length shorts. He had a stack of books under his arm and a pencil tucked behind his ear. His face lit up with happiness when he saw Nevy. He walked over and began conversing with her. You instantly drop her hand. It was no secret that Gil and Nevy liked each other but for some reason they didn't want to admit it. One of those classic relationship preventers that everyone else is aware off except the people who like each other. 

There was a married couple waiting for the elevator in the corner. One was a tall, Jamaican man with red eyes and dark skin. He was wearing a hat with a skull on it, a tight black shirt, and jeans. When he smiled at the girl in his arms his teeth were crooked. He had his arms wrapped around an average sized Asian lady from behind. Ava knew her as Wrathia, the woman that had taken care of her while her parents were gone. She had a temper but meant well. She has long, dark hair and light green eyes. She was wearing red skinny jeans and a bikini top-like shirt with stripes on it. She had a couple of silver bangles on her wrist. She smiled up at her husband and ignored Ava when she waved at her. 

Ava scowled when she saw Maggie standing in the group. They had used to be friends back in elementary school, but had since grown into rivals. Ava despised being viewed as Maggie's enemy, she secretly liked her, but there was nothing she could do so she just pretended to hate her. 

Maggie met her gaze, her green eyes hateful. She had her hair pinned back in a sort of ponytail as usual, and was wearing tight skinny jeans and a loose cotton tank top. She wore a couple of long necklaces around her neck and was wearing her signature green lipstick. She rolled her eyes at Ava then looked away bitterly. She was standing next to a tall Russian-looking man. He had blue eyes and dark hair. His clothes were stained with paint and he carried a portfolio under his arm constantly. From what Ava could see it was just a bunch of painting of the same girl over and over again. 

The elevator dinged as it came to their floor. The group surrounding it boarded it without a word. Nevy was holding Gil's hand as they boarded. Everyone pressed the number of the floor they wanted to go to as they came in. The doors closed but not without some visible effort. The elevator started to go down with a few screeching sounds that covered up the quiet chatting among the group. The elevator started to shift as it moved before stopping abruptly between floors. Everyone exchanged looks. 

"It's... stuck." Ava said with a hint of panic in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so thank you for deciding to read this. This chapter is fairly short, but I'm glad that you read it. I'm going to be posting the next chapter whenever I can find time to write it. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
